Eric and David Kills Splash and Bubbles and gets ungrounded
Eric and David Kills Splash and Bubbies and gets ungrounded is a ungrounded video by Alex Kimble, published on January 9th 2017 Cast * Eric-Himself * David-Himself/Evil Genius/Zack * Splash-Steven * Bubbles-Kayla * Dunk-Paul * Ripple-Ivy * Announcer-Professor * Ivy-Herself * E/D's Dad-Diesel * E/D's Mom-Kate * Alex Kimble-Young Guy, Kidaroo Transcript * Eric: Let's see what's on TV today. * Announcer: And Now, it's time for Splash and Bubbles. * David: Not that show, Splash and Bubbles! We was expecting Steven Universe but this had to appear! * Eric: Let's kill them all. * David: Good Idea. * (On TV) * Eric: Stand back, we will kill you all one by one. * Splash: No (x15)! * Bubbles: No (x15)! * Dunk: No (x15)! * Ripple: No (x15). Please don't kill us. * David: Too bad. Now wave goodbye. * (Censored) * Eric: Now the Splash and Bubbles are dead. * David: Let's go home. * (At home) * Ivy: I wonder if Splash and Bubbles is on. * Announcer: We interrupt your program that Splash and Bubbles has been killed, so Splash by Bubbles isn't coming up on on PBS Kids. Let's skip to The Electric Company. * (Sad music plays) * Ivy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! No no no no no no no! Splash and Bubbles, Wa wa waaaaaaaaaaaa! * E/D's dad: What's wrong Ivy? Why are you crying? * Ivy: Splash and Bubbles is dead. * E/D's dad: And you deserve it, we hate that show? * Ivy: Wait, what? * E/D's Mom: Ivy, how dare you about to watch Splash and Bubbles while grounded. * Ivy: Mommy, Daddy, why are you disrespecting my sadness. * E/D's Dad: Because is very stupid, and you are grounded grounded grounded grounded for being a Splash and Bubbles fan. * Ivy: No (x6)! Please don't respect my sadness, i'm sorry. * Ivy's Mom: Your apology won't work. Go to your room now. * Ivy's Dad: And stop crying like a baby, it's your own fault. * Ivy (running upstairs): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. * (Later when Eric and David got home) * E/D's Dad: Eric and David I just want it to asked, thank you for killing Splash and Bubbles by pulling the drain, you both are now ungrounded. * E/D's Mom: You can do whatever you want. * Eric: Thanks Mom. * David: Thanks Dad. * E/D's Dad: We will goto Alex Kimble's house later on. * (Later that night) * Ivy: Just great, I got grounded for being a Splash and Bubbles fan, can my life will be worst. * Alex Kimble: Ivy, shut up and go to bed now. * Ivy: Wait, your not Douglas McNoggin. * Alex Kimble: He is busy with his friends, so I'm in charge. Now go to bed. * Ivy: No. * Alex Kimble (Kidaroo's voice): GO TO BED NOW. * Ivy: OK OK, Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. * Alex Kimble: Shut up Ivy, or else! * Ivy: Just great, I got grounded for being a Splash and Bubbles fan, can my life will be worst. * (The End) Category:Ungrounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Ungrounded Videos by Alex Kimble Category:Kosta Karatzovalis' ideas